Composite gas separation modules are commonly used to selectively separate a particular gas from a gas mixture. These composite gas separation modules may be made of a variety of materials, including, for example, polymers and metallic composites. While these composite gas separation modules can provide effective and cost efficient alternatives for the separation of gases at low temperature process conditions, they often are unsuitable for use in high temperature and pressure gas separation processing.
Certain types of gas separation modules are disclosed in the prior art that are intended for use in high temperature gas separation applications and that have structures consisting of a selective gas permeable metallic membrane mounted on the surface of a porous substrate. For instance, US Patent Publication 2004/0237780 discloses a gas separation module for the selective separation of hydrogen gas from a hydrogen gas-containing gaseous stream. It is taught therein that the gas separation module is made by first depositing a gas-selective metal onto a porous substrate followed by abrading the resultant coated substrate and, thereafter, depositing a second layer of a gas-selective metal upon the coated polished porous substrate. Techniques mentioned for depositing the gas-selective metal include electroless plating, thermal deposition, chemical vapor deposition, electroplating, spray deposition, sputter coating, e-beam evaporation, ion beam evaporation and spray pyrolysis. The intermediate step of abrading or polishing of the coated substrate is used to remove unfavorable morphologies from the surface of the coated substrate, but there is no suggestion that such abrading may be used for the purpose of removing a substantial portion of the first deposited material to provide a thinner dense gas selective membrane. And, moreover, this publication fails to recognize the problems associated with the use of abrasion media of large particle size and how such use of large particle size media restricts the ability to provide for thinner membrane thicknesses due to the scratch depths caused by the abrasion media.
Also, while US 2004/0237780 discloses a method of manufacturing a gas separation module that includes a dense gas-selective membrane that is supported on a substrate, it fails to teach a cost effective method for reconditioning or repairing an already manufactured gas separation module when the membrane thereof has a defect such that it is no longer, or was never, gas tight so as to prevent leaks of undesired gases through the membrane during its use. The teachings of the publication, instead, are directed to a method of manufacturing a new or an original gas separation module.
It is desirable to provide a composite gas separation module or system that has a gas-selective membrane with a thickness that is as thin as is possible so as to enhance the gas permeation rate (gas flux) therethrough and to minimize the amount of costly metallic materials, e.g. palladium, silver and gold, that are used in their manufacture. The gas-selective membrane should be gas tight or otherwise free of defects that cause leaks of gases that are ordinarily not permeable through the gas-selective membrane material.
It is further desirable to provide a method of reconditioning a composite gas separation system that is defective or through use has become defective or damaged so that the gas-selective membrane thereof is no longer gas tight.
It is also desirable to provide a method of making a composite gas separation system that has an exceptionally thin gas-selective membrane thickness that is gas tight.